Words
by WWEFanFics
Summary: Camila is a young WWE employee who is head over heels in love WWE superstar Fandango. She thought the feeling was mutual until one day she finds out an ugly truth leaving her heart broken. Will another superstar be ale to mend her heart or is Fandango the only man she'll ever truly love? OC/Fandango I don't own anything but the OC's! don't sue me WWE!
1. Chapter 1

Camila Garcia woke up a small headache "what the fuck happened last night" she thought. She looked to her left and it hit her "oh yeah that happened" she thought. She smiled at the man who lay sleeping next to her, none other than WWE Superstar Fandango but whom she lovingly called Johnny. It hit her how the night before her coworkers and her had gone bar hopping last night. After one too many shots of tequila she has snuck off to meet up with Johnny with home she had been secretly hooking up with for the past 5 months. Working for the WWE Social Media team handling their Twitter and Instagram accounts Camila was friends with many WWE superstars.

Johnny and her had met backstage at a Raw show and really hit off. They started texting and one thing led to another and here they are still hooking up 5 months later. Camila couldn't help but smile and stare at the tanned muscular man lying next to her. For the first time in a long time she felt happy. She had a great job and a great guy to have awesome sex with. Sure no one had any idea about their relationship but she kind of liked it that way. It was their little secret.

Johnny began to stir, he slowly opened his eyes and turned towards Camila.

"morning babe" he said " so about last night.. you were quite feisty" Camila laughed

" yeah I usually end up that way after a couple shots of tequila".

Johnny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips

"well thanks for coming over last night, I've missed you".

Since his push he's been so busy they weren't spending as much time together as they used to.

"No one saw you come in here though right?"

"Nope I was sure to be discreet like we have for the past 5 months" Johnny stroked her long black curly hair

"Good I don't want anyone getting involved in our business he said and pressed his lips against hers. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, Camila sighed damn she loved his kisses. They were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Ignore that" he said in between kisses

"I can't it could be important" Camila reached for her phone of the side table

"Hello"

"Bitch where are you?!" it was her co worker Matt who livingly liked to call her a bitch some time to time

"What is it Matt?" Camila tried not to sigh as Johnny continued to trail kisses down her neck.

"Hello! Did you forget we have to be at the photo shoot with Ziggler and AJ today? The WWE wants us to take backstage photos of the shoot and post them on Twitter and Instagram. You have 10 minutes to get your ass down to the lobby we can't be late!"

"Oh shit I completely forgot I'll be right down" Camila sat up pulled away from Johnny's embrace.

"No don't go babe" he said

"I have to I gotta go to work" Camila found her clothes and put them on quickly. Johnny groaned.

"Well come here and give me a kiss before you go" he said. Camila leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you late ok?" she said

"Yup" he said as Camila closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Words Chapter 2

TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES TOUCH BASE ON CAMILA'S PAST STRUGGLE WITH AN EATING DISORDER

"Oh fuck" Camila cried out. Johnny got off her and lay beside her both breathing heavy. After a long day of working hot sex with Johnny was just what Camila needed.

"Damn that was amazing" he said snuggling up to Camila. She loved when Johnny wrapped his strong arms around her; it made her feel safe and wanted. Camila rested her head on his chest running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Hmmmm" she said. Camila pulled away from his embrace, got up and put on one of Johnny's white t shirts and her boys shorts on. Johnny got up as well and put on some boxers.

"Oh I almost forgot I got you something" he said reaching into the side dresser drawer. He pulled a black jewelry box and walked over to Camila. He opened the box and Camila gasped at the beautiful heart shaped amethyst necklace in the box.

"Oh my god Johnny its beautiful" she said

"Yeah I thought you'd like it. I saw it in the display window of a jewelry store and immediately thought of you" he said.

Camila turned around and Johnny slipped the necklace around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you babe" Johnny said kissing her neck. She stared at their reflection in the mirror. At 6'3 Johnny towered over her 5'3 frame, but then again she had always had a thing for taller men. It was in that moment staring at their reflection that Camila thought about the past 5 months. All the secret trysts and night where they would stay up talking about nothing and everything.

"Fuck I'm falling for him aren't I?" she thought. Johnny continued to trail kisses down her neck and soon they were both naked again kissing passionately. They made love all night at as usual Camila left around 4 am making sure no one saw her. This time however Camila felt a hollow feeling forming in her stomach as she lay in her own bed. She was starting to develop strong feelings for Johnny and was tired of all the secrecy. If he liked her as much as she liked him he would be dying to show her off to his friends right? The necklace had to mean something. He wouldn't just give it to her if she didn't mean anything to him. Maybe he didn't want to go public with their relationship because he was ashamed of her. It had happened to Camila many times before where she was a guy's dirty little secret. Camila had been used many times by guys who were into curvier women but didn't want anyone to know. It had happened so many times that she couldn't help but be paranoid.

Camila wasn't obese or anything was but she was a lot curvier than most of the women fitness freaks like Johnny were used to. Camila was busty, definitely did not have a flat stomach and had thick thighs thanks to her Dominican heritage. Camila had been picked on about her weight before especially by her family who didn't think she would ever get married because they thought she was "too fat" for anyone to love. Her family was part of the reason why she took the job traveling with the WWE. She needed to get away from all that negativity. Her family's constant criticism led Camila to struggle with bulimia for a very long time. Sure she had gone down to a size 8 but even that wasn't good enough for her family and when she ended up having to be hospitalized for severe dehydration Camila knew she had to get help. Her recovery was difficult, she went back up to a size 12 but traveling with the WWE and just being away from her family's malicious words made each day a lot easier than it was when she was back in her hometown of New York City. Camila was finally happy but the thing with Johnny was starting to get to her. Ugh she hated how attached she'd become.

"Fuck it. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to him about it" She thought. She needed to know if she meant anything to him before it was too late. She was afraid of getting hurt again and if she was nothing but a hook up to him then she wanted to end things now before she fell way too hard for him. Camila drifted off to sleep with that thought in her mind.

THANK YOU TO ANYONE READING THIS STORY. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO READ THIS. ALSO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS I LOVE FEEDBACK. THANKS! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Camila looked at her work schedule. Sweet she got to follow "Fandango" and Summer Rae around and post backstage photos of them for the WWE's official Instagram and Twitter accounts. Camila was both excited and nervous to see him. Excited because she loved seeing him and nervous because in the back of her mind she knew they had a serious talk ahead of them. Camila headed over to the 1st Mariner Area in Baltimore, Maryland where Smackdown was going to be taped.

Camila searched the backstage until she finally found him and Summer Rae. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Damn I must really be falling for this guy" she thought

He was backstage practicing with Summer Rae he was twisting and twirling her, she was giggling like a schoolgirl and when Johnny pulled her in she leaned in and kissed him. Camila immediately stopped in her tracks she felt her heart sink.

"Please let this be storyline" she thought.

Summer finally pulled away after what felt like forever to Camila. Summer looked right at her

"Oh hi! You must be the social media girl" she said.

"Yup that's me. Hi I'm Camila" both women shook hands.

"So nice to meet you. Sorry about the PDA me and my Johnny just can't seem to keep out hands of each other"

Camila felt time stop still. Holy shit she felt like someone had just stabbed her right in the heart. Da fuck was this bitch saying her Johnny? No! he was her Johnny! The Johnny she had been spending time with the past five months the guy that gave her the necklace that she was wearing right now! Camila started to feel dizzy and like her world was shattering on the inside. On the outside she smiled

"Oh don't worry about it! Just act natural keep practicing and I'll snap some photos to post online" Camila couldn't even look at Johnny and she could tell he was making no effort to look at her either. He hadn't uttered a single word to her, he just danced with Summer Rae while Camila took photos. Camila felt sick to her stomach and could not wait to get out of there.

"Well I think that should be good for today. You two make a lovely couple, see you guys around" Camila forced herself to smile but she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she needed to get out of there fast.

"Ok thanks sweetie"

Camila smiled at the much taller blonde and walked away, tears already beginning to spill down her cheeks. She went inside the nearest bathroom and locked the door. She sunk to the floor tears spilling furiously down her cheeks. Camila could barely breathe she was crying so hard. She felt so stupid! Stupid for thinking that a guy like Johnny could possibly be seriously into a girl like her. Of course he was with Summer Rae. She was tall, blonde and drop dead gorgeous while Camila was a short simpleton. She really thought she and Johnny had something special though and it killed her to find out he was shacking up with Summer Rae too.

Camila texted Matt Hey can you cover for me tonight. Really not feeling well

Sure thing babe feel better he texted back.

Camila splashed some water on her face, ducked out of the arena and headed back to the hotel only stopping to buy two bottles of red wine.

Camila sat in her hotel room bed drinking wine straight out the bottle while listening to Adele's 21 album, tears still spilling down her face.

"God this album is too relevant right now" she said aloud. Camila realized she was still wearing the necklace Johnny had given her the night before.

"Lying ass son of bitch" she muttered as she removed the necklace and threw it across the room. Camila felt her phone vibrate again. It had been going off all night but she was paying it no mind. She reached over and checked it. 3 missed calls and a text message from Johnny

"Ha!" she laughed bitterly

Babe we need to talk. Please the text read.

Camila cringed at Johnny calling her babe. What a little fucker she thought. He was trippin if he thought she was going to give him the time of day after what she just witnessed today. Camila turned off her phone and continued drinking, tears spilling down her face as she sang Don't You Remember along with Adele.

AGAIN THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey is anyone liking this story so far? Please let me know what you guys think in the comments section or favorite or follow! Thanks for reading!**

Words Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Camila had found out about Johnny and Summer's relationship. In those two days she had been avoiding him like the plague. He had been blowing up her phone wanting to explain himself but she was not about to sit and listen to him give her some bullshit excuse. She was done with him and nothing he could possibly say was going to change that. That night Camila went back to her hotel room after work, they were in Washington DC doing a house show this weekend. Matt and their friends WWE Divas Kaitlyn and AJ were going out to enjoy the city but Camila was not in the mood to party. She would much rather stay in her room and watch Game of Thrones. Plus she did not want to risk running into Summer and Johnny.

That night Camila was awakened by persistent knocking on her door. She groaned, it was 3 am who could possibly be at her door right now. She got up and opened the door and was startled to see Johnny standing in front of her

"Oh hell no" she said and went to close the door but he over powered her and walked inside her room shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell Johnny! Did I say you could come in?"

"I'm sorry but we need to talk and you have been avoiding me"

"I have not been avoiding you we just have nothing to talk about" she scoffed crossing her arms

"Look I'm sorry you found out about Summer the way you did. I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt you" he said

"You have got to be kidding me. Well don't worry about me I'm fine now please leave I have a long day tomorrow. Besides it's not like we were dating or anything so its whatever"

"Then why have you been ignoring my calls and texts? Shit I had come to your room at 3am just to get you to talk to me"

"I've been busy. My life does not revolve around you ok I have plenty of other things to worry about"

"Camila" Johnny started to say walking towards her but Camila put her hand up and took a step back stopping him from getting any closer. They both looked deep into each other's eyes, the tension in the room was so thick you would need a chain saw to cut through it.

"What we had was fun but it meant nothing. You're with Summer now and I am not about to get in the way of that. So please just go. Forget my number forget that the past 5 months even happened and leave me alone"

Johnny looked pained when she said that but he just nodded and left. Camila felt the tears stream down her face once he left. How dare he come into her room uninvited and then have the audacity to look hurt when she told him to get lost. He was the one who was with someone else and hadn't told her. Who the hell did he think he was? Camila was furious she couldn't even fall asleep. She was mad at him for what he had done but she was mostly mad at herself because seeing him had made her heart skip a beat and how more than anything she wanted to run her hands through his hair and stare at his blue eyes while lying in bed talking. She hated herself for feeling that way. Camila was in love with him and telling him that the past 5 months meant nothing to her was one of the hardest things she's done. But clearly he didn't feel the same way about her or else he wouldn't be with Summer Rae. Camila knew what she had to do, she had to figure out a way to forget about him.

_**3 weeks later**_

"So what ever happened to your secret lover, I haven't seen you sneaking out of places in a long ass time" Matt asked Camila

"There's not much to say. It was fun and now it's over so can we change the subject please"

"Ok miss attitude" Matt said. Camila rolled her eyes.

They were at a Mexican restaurant in Pittsburgh for Happy Hour. Camila was already on her 2nd margarita and the last thing she wanted was to talk about Johnny and kill her buzz.

"Look I'm sorry. It just didn't end well and I don't wanna kill my vibe talking about him. So let's do some shots on me ok"

"Fine. But you are gonna have to tell me one day"

Camila ignored him and asked the bartender for two shots of tequila.

Camila felt the strong liquid go down her throat filling her body with warmth.

"Holy crap AJ and Kaitlyn haven't even gotten here yet and we've already had a shot and 2 margaritas. Those heffers better get here soon!" Matt said,

Just as he said that Camila saw the two WWE Divas walking towards them. They all exchanged hugs and hellos and moved from the bar to a table.

"Were going to need a 6 person table please" AJ told the waitress.

"Six person table? Who else is coming" Matt asked

"We invited Summer and she's probably going to bring Johnny since they are attached at the freaking hip" Kaitlyn said as they all took a seat.

You've got to be fucking kidding me, Camila thought. They ordered another round of margaritas and settled into a comfortable conversation when Summer and Johnny arrived holding hands. Camila chugged her margarita.

"Sorry were late guys I guess we lost track of time" Summer said with a knowing smile

"Ew" thought Camila. Thank God she was sitting at the end of the table next to Matt and most importantly nowhere near Johnny. He was sitting on the other end of the table next to his lady love Summer Rae. Camila lost count of how many times she had mentally rolled her eyes.

"Aww you guys are so cute together. Like seriously you guys are just a gorgeous couple you are both so beautiful" AJ said

Camila wanted to vomit after hearing that comment.

"Thanks girl. You and Ziggler are amazing together too. Where is he by the way?" Summer asked still holding Johnny's hand

"My Ziggy is off doing a radio interview but he's definitely be coming out with us later on tonight" AJ answered

"Awesome! I hate to interrupt this I heart my boyfriend love fest but does anyone want any shots" Kaitlyn said laughing

"Yes please!" Camila said. She was going to need a gallon of tequila if she was gonna make it through this little outing without losing her mind. They ordered another round of shots and Camila asked for another margarita as well. A couple of more rounds later and Camila was feeling really nice and drunk. The group talked about random things and Camila played along when really she didn't want to talk but throttle Summer and Johnny instead. The PDA was so annoying that Camila would rather have her teeth pulled that watch them.

"So how did you two even get together did you realize that you guys were perfect for each other when McMahon paired you up just like me and Ziggy?" AJ asked

"Oh fuck no" thought Camila. There was no way she was going to sit and listen to this damn story. "I have to use to bathroom excuse me" she said and walked away.

Camila was washing her hands when she heard a knock. "Coming!" she opened the door and was surprised to see Johnny standing there.

"Dude what the hell?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You've had a lot to drink and wanted to be make sure you weren't sick or anything" he said

Camila rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. "I'm fine and I sure as hell don't need you as babysitter" Johnny grabbed her arm and Camila glared at him

"Let me go" he started at her but let go of her arm

"Look I know we didn't end things in the best terms"

"Oh my god" Camila said cutting him off "I already told you we had nothing so I really don't care how things ended all that matters is that it's over"

"I know you don't mean that. I know our time together meant something to you, it meant something to me too it just never would have worked out."

"And why is that?" Camila was definitely curious now

"Look just come to my room tonight at 3:30 and we'll talk please" Camila looked into his eyes one last time before she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello anyone that reading this thank you much for reading I hope you're enjoying this story and again feel free to comment! **

Words Chapter 5

Camila sat in her room that night debating whether to go talk to Johnny or not. She checked the time, 3:25 am. She was still pretty drunk since after Happy Hour they had all continued drinking and gone bar hopping. They had just gotten back from the bars about 20 minutes ago. Camila was hesitant but she decided to go to talk to Johnny, she needed closure at least. She left her room and was soon knocking on Johnny's door. "You came" he said smiling and let her in.

"Yeah but make it snappy were traveling to Philadelphia tomorrow remember" she said

"Fine look I'm sorry again that you found out about Summer the way that you did. I should have told you I know I fucked up. But you know how the wrestling world is sometimes these things just happen, partners hook up all the time it sort of just happened."

"For how long?" Camila interrupted

"What?"

"For how long were you hooking up with her?"

"We hooked up for the first time Wrestlemania weekend"

Camila turned to walk away but Johnny stopped her and stood in front of her his hands on her waist.

"Camila wait!" she pushed his hands off her

"Johnny we started hooking up 3 months before Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania was 2 months ago. That means that for 2 fucking months you were hooking and you couldn't be like oh by the way I'm fucking life size Barbie at the same time too!" Camila was seething she was so angry at him.

"I know I'm sorry I'm a dick for not telling you I wasn't thinking straight"

"Yeah you were thinking with your dick instead of your brain! I can't fucking believe you"

"Look I'm sorry me and Summer just sorta happened I didn't mean to hurt you it's just being with her is so much easier"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Camila asked

"You're a beautiful and amazing woman to me but others may not see it that way. The wrestling world can be tough on women like you and with a girl like Summer I won't have to worry about"

"Worry about what? Worry about being seen with a fat ass?" Camila said cutting him off. "I know what you want you want to be able to bang me without actually having to be seen with me. And that's where life size Barbie steps in. She has it all"

"Babe it's not like that" Johnny sighed

"Don't call me babe! And yes it is like that. I've been here before Johnny." Camila said feeling the tears already streaming down her face. "I've always been the dirty little secret. The fat chick the guy wants to bang without anyone finding out because he is ashamed to be seen with someone who is not a perfect 10."

"Please don't cry babe. You're perfect to me it's just people can be so vicious and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Oh trust me Johnny no one else's words can hurt me as much yours did just now"

"Camila"

Camila wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know you think you're protecting me. That's what they all used to say. But in reality you know you would be embarrassed to be seen out with me. Look at me, I'm short, fat and am not the most social person either. Summer though, she's perfect. Tall, blonde, beautiful everyone likes her and you're like the male version of her. You two are truly perfect for each other you know I would have never fit in and you didn't want to deal with that"

"I'm sorry Camila" Johnny said with his head down he couldn't bear to look in her eyes and see the pain that he had put there.

Camila reached into her pocket and took out the amethyst necklace Johnny had given her.

"Here I want you to have this back" She said handing it to him

"I wanted to throw it out but didn't have the heart to. Such a pretty necklace shouldn't have to go to waste. Give it to someone who is truly special to you since clearly it wasn't me". Camila said then walked out of the room. Johnny looked at the necklace in his hand feeling like the biggest piece of shit in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thank you so much to all of you who are reading and following this story. Sorry if if this chapter isnt too good its a bot of a filler. Thank you Goddess of Random for the lovely review I'm glad you're liking this story so far! Enjoy the new chapter guys! :)**

Words Chapter 6

Camila looked at her reflection in the salon mirror.

"Oh my god I love it!" she exclaimed. She was at the same hair salon she had been doing her hair at since she was 13 changing her look. Camila ran her hands through her newly dyed and straightened hair. The brown ombre hair really complemented her tanned caramel skin and big brown eyes. Her hair was still black at the roots but it faded into a lighter brown at the ends and she loved it.

Camila walked through her neighborhood in the Bronx, the place where she grew up, with a smile on her face. She looked around at all the brick buildings the men gathered around the stoop playing dominoes, the women chatting with each other while the kids played on the sidewalk, the sound of them speaking Spanish filling the air. It was nice being home she thought. After her talk with Johnny Camila requested some vacation time, she needed the time off get away from him even if it only was for 2 weeks. As much as she loved traveling with the WWE she had missed her hometown and her family. She'd especially missed her cousin Manny, who was more like a brother than a cousin to her. Her first night back she'd gone over to his place and broken down telling him everything that had happened with Johnny. It felt good to talk about him and get it all off her chest. She was afraid that her conversation with Johnny would bring back all her dark thoughts and would ruin her recovery from her eating disorder. But Manny had always been there for her especially during her recovery and he was hell bent on making sure she never went down that dark path again. Sure she was still in love with Johnny and it still hurt to think about him but Camila was healing. Slowly, but she was healing. Her nerves were a bit shot since she was going back to work the next day. The WWE was going to be at the Nassau Coliseum in Long Island for Smackdown tapings and while she had enjoyed her vacation it was time to go back to work. She was going back with a new look and a new attitude. There was no way that what happened with Johnny was ever going to happen to her again.

Johnny stood in catering backstage at Nassau Colisseum picking at his food. It was 1 hour until show time and he knew Camila was coming back tonight. He'd missed her so much and had thought about her every day since their last conversation. He could not believe he'd let his vanity and selfishness ruin what they'd had, he felt like such and asshole. Even though he knew Camila would not give him the time of day anymore he still wanted to see her if only just to make sure she was ok. He was drinking some water when he heard a commotion in the hallway

"Oh my god your back!" he heard AJ squeal

"Love your hair it looks fabulous!" that was definitely Kaitlyn's voice

"Thanks girl. Home was fun but I did miss you ladies" Johnny almost choked on his water, it was her! That was Camila's voice. She was back!

Johnny walked out into the hallway and was shocked when he saw Camila. Her hair was different, its wasn't black anymore, but half black and half brown and she was wearing a royal blue dress one of those high- low dresses that a lot of women seemed to be wearing. She looked beautiful. Camila had always been beautiful to him; he loved her curves and especially her big innocent brown eyes. She was different from all the women he had ever been with and like an idiot he had ruined it. What the hell had he been thinking? When he was with her he felt loved and like he mattered, Summer was so cold and only cared about appearances. When they were in public she was very affectionate but when they were alone it was like he was talking to himself. Camila had not been like that, she had listened to every word he said intently, he could talk to her for hour. God he missed her like crazy. Johnny walked over to the giggling girls.

"Hey ladies. Welcome back Camila" Johnny watched Camila's smile slowly fade from her face and he regretted coming over to say hi. He hated being the reason why her smile was gone.

"Uhhmm thank you Fandango" she looked him in the eyes and they said it all. He could basically hear her say "don't talk to me you lying piece of shit". She'd even called him Fandango instead of Johnny.

"Well I will leave you ladies be. I have to warm up for the show. Good to have you back Camila" he said before he walked away.

Camila could kill Johnny. How dare he come talk to her infront of AJ and Kaitlyn?

"I didn't know you and Johnny were friends?" Kaitlyn asked

"Oh we talk from time to time during shoots and at catering sometimes, nothing serious" she replied

"Cool, anyways it's so good to have you back we definitely missed our drinking partner. Matt is going to flip when he sees you" AJ said

"I know I'm so happy to be back"

"Oh my god bitch!" Camila heard Matt behind her, she turned around and smiled at him he hugged her picking her off the floor. "I'm so happy to see you!" he said putting her down.

"And your hair! You look fierce!"

Camila laughed "Thanks boo. It's good to be back. I didn't think anyone would even notice I was gone"

"Of course we noticed you goof!" he said

"We have to celebrate. Let's into the city after the show and get wasted" Kaitlyn suggested

"Sounds like a plan" they all agreed on meeting up after the show. Camila could not wait to hang out with them but for now it was back to work for everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to anyone reading this story I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this. Enjoy the chapter and please review, favorite or follow the story if you like it! :)**

Words Chapter 7

"Uhmmm no Axel defitnelty has the best ass in the WWE" Matt stated

"No boo. My Ziggy def has the best ass in WWE" AJ piped in

"Ok you are all blind have you seen the ass on Sheamus?! Kaitlyn added

Camila shook her head and laughed at the ridiculous conversation they were having. After Smackdown the group had taken the train to NYC where they were currently having drinks at a nice dive bar.

"What about you Camila who do you think has the best ass in the WWE?" Matts asked

"Ha! I plead the fifth on this one" Camila said while sipping her dirty martini

"Lame whore!" Matt exclaimed. They all laughed.

"There you guys are!" Camila heard a shrill voice coming from behind her. She turned her head and saw Summer Rae strutting towards them like the bar was her own personal runway.

"Sorry I'm late, I need a large margarita asap!" She said pulling up a seat next to Camila.

"No worries girly. Is everything ok?" Matt asked

"Ugh no! Johnny suffered a concussion tonight and I just needed to get away from him for a while."

"Oh my god is he okay!" Camila exclaimed doing a terrible job at hiding the worry in her face.

"He'll be fine it's just a minor concussion. He's at the hotel resting but Vince is making a huge deal out of it and its derailing his push and ugh! It's ruining everything!"

Camila could not believe Summer Rae! Johnny had suffered a concussion and all this bitch cared about was not being on TV for a couple of weeks!

"That's crazy! Ziggy just got cleared to wrestle because if his concussion and now Johnny got one. And people still have the gall to talk shit about wrestlers" AJ said

"Yeah we take real risks out there! Poor Johnny though. Don't worry Summer hopefully he'll be cleared soon"

"I hope so too. But you know what I am not going to worry about that now. I'm just going to relax and enjoy a double margarita" Summer said.

The group ordered another round of drinks Matt, AJ, Kaitlyn and Summer continued talking but Camila sat there quietly. Yeah she'd promised herself to stop talking to Johnny but a concussion is a serious matter and she was riddled with worry. She couldn't even enjoy her drink! Camila took out her phone and found Johnny's number.

"_Heard you got a concussion tonight are you okay?"- _Camila sent him

"_I have a killer headache but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me babe"_

"_What happened tho?"_

"_tbh I don't really remember it's all fuzzy. If I had known all I would take was getting a concussion to get you to talk to me I would have gotten one a long time ago"_

"_-_-"_

"_What? It's true!"_

"_Don't be fooled sweetie I still hate you. I just wouldn't want you to die or anything"_

"_If you really hated me you wouldn't even text me so I still have hope!"_

"_Hope for what?"_

"_Us"_

"_Yeah that's never going to happen. Would you like me to say hi to your girlfriend? She's sitting right next to me"_

"_-_-"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you were still alive ok don't get hype"_

"_I know I'm sorry. Thanks for checking up on me tho"_

"Earth to Camila!" Matt said waving his hand in front of her face

"What?" Camila looked up from her phone

"We were talking about leaving this place and meeting up with a bunch of other Superstars"

"Oh ok that's fine"

They all gathered their things and hailed a cab to the midtown hotel were many WWE Superstars were staying

Camila sat at the hotel bar sipping on her beer observing everyone around her. She'd always had social anxiety issues and being around this many people was not helping at all. She'd much rather sit back and watch others than interact with that many people anyways. She saw AJ engrossed in conversation with Big E Langston, Kaitlyn shamelessly flirting with Sheamus, Matt laughing at something Layla had said and Summer Rae also seemed to be flirting with Justin Gabriel. That's odd thought Camila but after Summer's disregard of Johhny's concussion she wasn't really surprised. Camila knew that is she was Johnny's girlfriend she would not have left his side. Hell even now she was doing everything in her power not to go up to his room and see him. She knew she had to stay strong though. Johnny had made his choice and she wasn't it. There was no way in hell she was going to go crawling back to him. Camila was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't even notice someone had sat down next to her.

"Now what's at pretty lady like you doing sitting all by herself?"

"Huh what?" Camila turned her head and was surprised to see Antonio Cesaro smiling at her

"I'm sorry to interrupt you from you thoughts I just couldn't leave such a pretty girl sitting all by herself" he said in his thick Swiss accent.

Camila could feel the heat creeping up her skin, she really hated blushing and thanks to her tan skin it wasn't that noticeable but she still felt awkward

"Uhhm thanks" she said looking down at her shoes. Why was she having such a hard time making eye contact?

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I'll leave you alone" he said starting to get up.

"No! I'm the one who should be sorry I can be a little shy sometimes. Let's start over, hi I'm Camila" she extended her hand towards him.

"Hi I'm Antonio" he said shaking her hand. He had a strong firm hand shake and surprisingly smooth hands for a wrestler.

"Can I get you another drink?" Camila looked down at her empty beer.

"Yeah sure"

"2 beers please" Antonio asked the bartender who quickly returned with their drink. Camila took a sip of her beer. She looked up and found Antonio smiling at her

"What?" she asked

"It's funny because I've seen around backstage but never had the courage to talk to you and I just didn't expect you to be so shy"

"Oh wow really? Well I'm sorry to disappoint"

"Don't be sorry. Your shyness is endearing. I like it"

Camila scrunched up her face and looked at him like he was crazy "That's the first time I've ever heard that" Antonio laughed.

"Listen I know we just met but I would love to take you out to dinner sometime"

"Dinner? As in a date? Like in public?" Camila had never really been asked out on a date before. Unless you counted sneaking off to meet Johnny in his room as date.

Antonio laughed "You're hilarious, of course in public. What do you say?"

"Uh okay but I must warn you I'm not very interesting"

"I'm sure you are darling" Antonio said winking at her.

Camila felt like this was not real life. Had an attractive guy really asked to meet her in public instead of in the privacy of a hotel room? She could hardly contain her shock.

"Great! Since were going to be in Florida on Friday I know a great place we can grab dinner after the house show" Antonio said.

"Sounds like a plan" Camila said smiling for what felt like the first time in forever.

They exchanged numbers and after finishing their beers and chatting some more they each went up to their separate rooms. Camila lay in bed replaying what had just happened. She had a date on Friday night, a real date. Not eating room service in Johnny's room after having sex in almost every surface of the room. It felt nice knowing that someone actually didn't mind being seen in public with her. She was nervous but she was looking forward to Friday night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's a new chapter hope you all enjoy it. Please review, follow or favorite if you like what you see. Thanks for reading!** **:)**

Words Chapter 8

Camila stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tonight was her date with Antonio and she wanted to make sure she looked perfect. She examined her outfit, she wearing a black peplum skirt with a tucked in royal blue cami, a black blazer and royal blue pumps. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun, it was way too hot down in Florida for her hair to be loose, and she'd opted for natural eye make-up and bold fuchsia lipstick to finish off the look. She felt like she looked good, the outfit complimented her many curves which she was actually beginning to love. Camila was putting on a pair of pearl studs when she heard a knock on her hotel door.

"Coming!" She quickly checked her appearance one last time before opening the door. Antonio stood at the door looking very handsome in a grey suit and holding an arrangement of the most beautiful red and white roses Camila had ever seen.

"Hi! You look absolutely beautiful tonight. Wow! Uhm these are for you" Antonio said handing Camila the flowers.

"Thank you. Oh gosh you shouldn't have! These are stunning! Let me set these down and then we can go"

Camila set the flowers down on her side dresser and the pair was on their way.

Antonio pulled up to a quaint and very romantic looking Italian restaurant. Antonio was so sweet throughout the whole date. He asked her about her hometown and her family and how she liked working in the WWE. The two really bonded over their love of wrestling, they also liked a lot of the same TV shows which was awesome. Camila was having a great time. Antonio really went out of way to make her feel special. She didn't realize how much she needed that after all the crappy experiences she's had with men. Antonio was a breath of fresh air, finally someone who was interested in her for her not just as a body to have sex with. She liked hearing him talk about his home country; you could tell he really missed Switzerland. Camila understood how he felt. She had been 7 when she'd moved from the Dominican Republic to the United States so she understood what it felt like to leave family behind in pursuit of a better life.

After dinner they went on a walk around the premises. The restaurant was located in an isolated area with lots of trees and exotic flowers. There was a lit path guests liked to walk around because it was so romantic.

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight, dinner was great I'm really having a good time Antonio"

They were walking side by side down the lit path it was a beautiful night out; stars filled the night sky and the light breeze was perfect for a nice stroll

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Though I must say I'm the real winner tonight. You have been excellent company and I hope we can repeat this again" he said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah I would like that" Camila smiled she liked the feeling of their fingers intertwined. She felt like she was in a movie with her being the heroine for once and not the awkward friend who was just used for comedic relief. Yeah she definitely liked this guy.

Antonio walked Camila to her hotel room after their date. It had been a really long day and the date was great but she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get some sleep.

"Thanks again for tonight Antonio. I had a really good time. Good night" Camila was about to enter her room when Antonio grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him pressing his strong chest against her much softer body.

"I had a great time too. Can't wait to see you again" Antonio leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. "Goodnight" he whispered against her lips, giving her one last kiss before walking away.

"I'm sorry son but I can't let you compete yet"

"But sir I passed the impact test it's been 2 weeks already. I know I can get back in the ring. Johnny was on the phone with Mr. McMahon trying to persuade him to let him perform again.

"A concussion is a serious matter and we want you to be completely healthy before we let you compete again. I have a lot invested in you and until the doctors give you full clearance understood?"

"Yes sir" Johnny wanted to slam his phone against the wall he was so frustrated! He hated being out of the ring and he was dying of boredom. He especially hated being stuck in Tampa while everyone else traveled. He also really missed Camila, just catching a glimpse of her backstage would make his day brighter. Johnny wanted to bang his head on a wall when he thought about what he did to her. He missed her something fierce but he doubted she would forgive me, maybe with time she will. Him and Summer still needed each other to establish their careers but once their storyline together is over he was going to ditch her. Johnny knew he was pretty vain and self-centered but no one rivaled Summer Rae. Just thinking about her annoyed him so he decided to creep on Camila's Instagram, looking at her beautiful face always made him smile even if it was through a phone screen. Johnny opened up her profile and was shocked at what he saw.

"What the fuck is this" he said aloud. He looked at her recent posts all of which were pictures of her with Antonio Cesaro. There was one of them at the park and even one of her kissing him on the cheek! Johnny was seething with anger! He knew he had no room to talk after what he did, but he couldn't help it. Camila was his girl and the thought of her with another man made his blood boil. Johnny pulled up Camila's phone number. He debated whether to text her or call her. He decided texting her was a better option since it was highly unlikely she would answer his call. He was so damn angry.

"_So you're dating that clown Cesaro now?!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Don't play games with me Camila are you dating him or not"_

"_I might be not like that's any of your business"_

"_So I leave and right away you jump into bed with the first guy that winks at you?"_

"_Go fuck yourself Johnny. Who I sleep with is none of your damn business and he's a better man than you'll ever be"_

"_Oh please don't compare me to that idiot. You and I both know he could never make you feel the way I did"_

"_Holy shit are you really that self-centered? Wow you're pathetic. Don't bother texting me again, I won't answer. Say hi to your girlfriend for me! Asshole"_

Johnny sighed he knew she was right he had no business talking to her like that he'd been the one that had dumped her. He could be such a hot head sometimes! Seeing those pictures of her with Cesaro sent him into a blind rage though and being stuck in this damn apartment was not helping at all. Johnny went on a walk around the neighborhood to clear his head he couldn't wait to go back to work. He had to see her again.

Camila had been on break backstage at a house show when she'd received Johnny's texts. She could throttle him into a coma right now. She was so pissed off! Last time she recalled he was the one who was sleeping with Summer Rae for 2 months and hadn't told her and he had been the one to dump her because god forbid he'd be seen in public with her fat ass. Now he was coming at her for her relationship with Antonio? Who was great by the way, the past 2 weeks with Antonio had been amazing. Johnny had some nerve he really did. He better pray he didn't run into her when he returned.

**If you guys like here are some songs that have inspired me to write more of this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Words- Skylar Grey**

**Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran**

**Wicked Games- The Weekend**

**Beautiful People- Cher Lloyd ft Carolina Liar**

**Blue Jeans- Lana Del Rey**

**The Harold Song- Ke$ha**

**Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy**

**The Mess I Made- Parachute**

**Broke- Natalia Kills**

**23- Jimmy Eat World**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! This chapter is kinda short but don't worry I'll be updating soon. This is my first attempt at writting smut so i'm sorry if it sucks. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Words Chapter 9

"Miss me" Camila's body stiffened as she instantly recognized the voice of the man who had whispered those words into her ear.

"Ugh get away from me!" she said backing away from Johnny.

"Plus someone could see us and you wouldn't want that would you?"

It was 2 hours before Monday Night Raw started in Sioux City, Iowa and Camila was backstage taking a break when Johnny had snuck up behind her.

"Then lets go somewhere more private. We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about!" Camila started to walk away but Johnny grabbed her arm and dragged her to a utility closet blocking her with his size from getting out of there.

"Dude what the hell!" Camila tried pushing him away but he was too strong for her, space was so tight in there they were pressed up against each other chest to chest. Johnny rubbed his strong hand up and down her waist, Camila suppressed a groan.

"I missed you" he whispered nibbling on her ear lobe and pressing kisses down her neck. Camila sighed; her knees almost gave out it felt so good. The bastard knew just how to get to her. Camila snapped out her daze, she was not going to let him win.

"Wish I could say the same about you" she said pushing him away.

"Yeah that sigh tells me otherwise" he said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Camila turned her face away from him.

"I'm serious Johnny. Besides I have something good going with Antonio"

Johnny scoffed cutting her off "Please! That clown doesn't compare to me. He will never make you feel the way I do!"

"Wow you're not cocky at all" Camila said sarcastically.

"Face it babe he'll never please you like I did" Johhny broke the little distance left between them grabbing Camila's waist and pressing his body up against hers.

"Bet he doesn't do this" he whispered nibbling on Camila's earlobe and moving down her neck pressing light kisses on every bite. Camila could feel herself getting hotter and hotter.

"Shit" she whispered.

"Bet he doesn't do this either" he whispered moving his way up from her neck nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip. Camila almost came undone; as much as she wanted to she couldn't resist him. Johnny pulled away from her, Camila groaned; she missed his lips on hers already. He cupped the back of her head then crashed his lips onto hers. Camila melted into his arms kissing him back passionately. Johnny brushed his hands up and down her body cupping her breasts and ass. He's missed her so much, missed the way her body felt up against his, he'd missed the curves that she hated but he loved so much. He unbuttoned her pants sliding his hand down her pants. She was already so wet; he rubbed her clit, hearing her moan was music to his ears. Camila felt like she was going to shatter into a million pieces. Johnny always knew just where to touch her. She dug her fingernails into his arms as he rubbed her clit. Camila's climax was rising, any second now she would cum all over his hands. Camila groaned when he stopped rubbing her clit. He pressed a light kiss on her lips before sliding one long finger inside her.

"Holy shit" she moaned pulling Johnny's head down towards her and crashing her lips onto his. Johnny continued kissing her while sliding another finger inside her. Camila moaned his name on his lips before kissing him again. Johnny rubbed her clit with his thumb while sliding his fingers in and out of her; Camila spread her legs to give him better access. She could feel her climax building again and then all of a sudden Johnny pulled his fingers out of her.

"No, don't stop" she said breathlessly

"Babe I'm just getting started" he pulled her pants and lace panties off leaving her standing in front of him with only her shirt on. He pulled his own pants and underwear off before picking Camila up and pushing her up against the wall. Camila wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him as he slid his hard cock inside her. Camila bit her lip, he felt so good inside her. Johnny slowly thrust in and out of her; she was so tight. Johnny groaned picking up the pace.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Johnny thrust into her faster and faster

"Oh shit I'm cumming" Camila screamed out before her climax hit her like a tidal wave. Johnny groaned following soon after. They stood there her legs still wrapped around him kissing each other softly, their kisses saying everything that words never could. Johnny put Camila down both quickly getting dressed in silence.

Johnny gently brushed his hand up and down Camila's cheek.

"Face it babe, that chump Cesaro will never compare to me" Johnny said kissing her softly on the lips before opening the closet door and walking out.

Camila stood in the closet alone a while longer. "What the fuck have a done" she sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys like the new chapter. Please review let me know if you guys are liking it so far. Thanks for reading :)**

Words Chapter 10

Camila lay in her hotel room that night hating herself for what she'd done with Johnny. She felt so weak. She'd promised herself that she wasn't going to let Johnny control her like that again and she'd done just that. She felt like such an idiot, Antonio and her weren't exclusive or anything but she still felt guilty. Camila was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the knocking on her door.

"Oh shit" she got up from her bed and went to answer the door

"Hi Antonio! I wasn't expecting you here" she said letting him in.

"Really? Did you forget we had a date tonight?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I completely forgot. Things were so hectic at work it must have slipped my mind"

"No worries. Is everything okay at work?"

"Yeah it's just typical social media stuff. It can get a little crazy sometimes. I feel so bad you're all dressed nice and I'm here in my pajamas"

"Hey don't worry about it" he said cupping her face and placing a light kiss on her lips. Camila felt guiltier than ever. He was being such a sweetheart while she couldn't get her tryst with Johnny out of her head. She liked Antonio she really did, but there wasn't that crazy spark she had with Johnny. With Johnny things were passionate and unpredictable, with Antonio it felt safe, nice but not very exciting, and maybe that's what she needed.

"We can stay in, maybe get some room service and watch a movie" he suggested

"Uhm okay, that sounds good"

After the pair had ordered and eaten room service they sat on the bed watching The Avengers. A passion for superhero movies was one of the many things they had in common. Antonio grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Camila I have to talk to you. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Uhm okay" she said nervously shifting herself so that she was facing him. "What's up?"

"Look I don't know who it was that's screwed you over. I can tell by how guarded you are that you've been hurt, but I like you. I really do and if you give me the chance, I don't know, maybe I can be the one to help you forget about whoever this guy is"

Camila was stunned with silence. Now she felt even worse.

"This is not the ideal way I wanted to do this but Camila I would be the luckiest man if you accepted to be my girlfriend"

Camila opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. On the one hand Antonio was a great guy and she'd be stupid to say no but on the other hand Johnny was etched so deeply in her heart and mind and she just didn't want to do that to Antonio.

"I'm sorry. I know it's soon. Look you don't have to answer now. Whatever you decide I'll respect" Antonio said kissing her on the cheek before exiting the room. Camila lay in bed more confused than ever.

The next night after the Smackdown taping in Topeka, Kansas Camila still wasn't sure what she was going to do about Antonio. She decided to go on a walk at a nearby park to hopefully gain some clarity. It was nice and cool outside, perfect weather for a walk around the park. She came upon a swing set and immediately ran over to it. She loved swing sets, they always calmed her down. Camila was giddily swinging back and forth, her long two toned hair flowing in the wind when she felt a hand pushing her higher. Fear crept up on Camila she stopped and jumped off immediately. She rolled her eyes when she saw Johnny grinning at her.

"Dude what the fuck you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry I couldn't help but give you a little scare" he said laughing

"Well it's not funny asshole"

"What are you doing out here anyways"

"Couldn't sleep"

"Yeah me neither. Hey I know something we can do that'll wear both of us out" Johnny snickered walking towards her.

"Don't get any closer!" Camila said putting distance between them. Johnny looked confused.

"What's wrong? I thought we had fun yesterday?"

"That was a big mistake. We shouldn't have done that"

"I don't regret it"

"Well I do okay! I promised myself I wouldn't let you get to me like that again and I failed"

"Camila…" Johnny started but Camila cut him off

"Look I can't do this. I am not going to be your dirty little secret. Not again" Camila could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes but she was fighting them back, she did not want him to see her cry.

"But I don't want to lose you" Johnny said looking down at the floor

"Johnny you lost me a long time ago. I fucked up yesterday but it's not happening again" Camila said walking away

"Babe no please don't go we can work this out!" Johnny yelled walking towards her. This caused Camila to stop and turn around facing Johnny.

"Work what out! We have nothing! We never had anything!" Camila was furious now.

"Don't say that"

"It's true though! I was just a good fuck to you. Nothing else"

"That's not true and you know that! I…I…" Johnny stammered.

"You what?" she asked.

Johnny sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You can't even tell me how you feel. You can't even say it. You never could and I know you never will."

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"I don't want you to say anything anymore. I want you to leave me alone. Antonio asked to be his girlfriend and I'm going to say yes. I want nothing to do with you anymore"

Johnny's head shot up pain shining in his eyes. Camila wanted to feel bad for him but he brought this on himself.

"Babe please"

"Look Johnny, Antonio is a good guy. He's sweet and he tells me how he feels about me something that I know you will never do. Why would I waste my time pining after you when I can be with a guy like him?"

"You're right Camila. Why waste your time with a piece of shit like me when you can be with the perfect little Antonio" he said mockingly.

"You're kidding me right? You're acting all defensive and "hurt" now when you started all this. You left me for life size Barbie Johnny. You made me feel like the most disgusting person in the world because I could never compete with her. She's Cinderella and I'm the ugly step sister. I almost broke my recovery to start throwing up again" Camila heard her voice crack and she could barely contain her tears but she was not about to let Johnny play the victim in this situation.

"Bet you didn't know that huh? You know nothing about me because I was just a body for you to fuck. So stop prentending. I cared too much about you and it bit me in the ass. Not anymore though. If I see you I will act cordial but other than that stay the hell away from me. For good this time" Camila said before walking away.

Camila made it back to the hotel but didn't want to be alone. She knocked on Matt's door tears already streaming down her face.

"Oh my god boo what's wrong? Come in"

The second Matt closed the door Camila broke down and told him everything that had happened with Johhny from the very beginning to what happened just now.

"Wow like holy shit. I can't even believe my ears. Johnny? Wow. How did you keep all that in boo. You should have told me" he said caressing her hair while her head rested on his lap.

"I don't know I guess I was embarrassed to tell you" she said sitting up

"Everyone has their shit together. AJ is with Dolph, Kaitlyn is happy with Sheamus and you started dating Eddie the camera guy and I just didn't wanna rain on anyone's parade with my clusterfuck of a life."

"Oh sweetie I always have time to listen to you. You can have that too you know?"

"Have what?"

"Happiness and a good stable relationship; Antonio is offering you that sweetie. He's a nice guy sometimes it takes a new person for you to get over an old one"

"I know you're right. I should go talk to him"

"Yes you should! Forget about Johnny. You deserve better"

"Thanks boo. Love you" Camila said hugging her best friend

"Love you too"

Camila went to her room to wash her face, put on light make up and changed into a new blouse and leggings before making her way to Antonio's room.

She knocked on his door and heard some shuffling before he opened the door. A smile lit up his face when he saw her.

"Hi Camila! Come in" He said closing the door behind them as she walked in.

"I thought about what you said and I would love to be your girlfriend"

Antonio smiled and walked over to her crashing his lips down on hers.

**More music that inspires me to write this story if you guys wanna check it out!**

**A Fine Frenzy- Near To You**

**Trey Songz- Heart Attack**

**Hinder- Lips of an Angel**

**Natalia Kills- Love is a Suicide**

**Lana Del Rey- Gods & Monsters**

**Adele- Set Fire to the Rain**

**Usher- Climax**

**Amy Winehouse- Love Is A Losing Game**

**Bruno Mars- When I Was Your Man**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a pretty long chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review let me know if you guys like it! Thanks for reading.**

Words Chapter 11

"Are you ready yet, I don't want to be late?" Antonio asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Almost" Camila replied applying red lipstick. She inspected herself in the mirror. Her brown ombre hair hung down her shoulders in loose curls, she looked at her perfectly applied cat-eye eyeliner; it really made her brown eyes pop. She smoothed the wrinkles on her black chiffon pleated skirt checking herself out one last time before exiting the bathroom.

"Finally! Let's go!"

Camila rolled her eyes at Antonio, he was such a stickler for punctuality. They left the hotel and were soon on their way to the venue were Jimmy Uso and Naomi were hosting their engagement party. The two superstars really seemed so enamored with each other and Camila was happy for them.

Upon entering the ballroom Camila instantly noticed how beautifully decorated it was. Tall vases filled with red roses adorned each table along with red and gold table covers, the lighting was low, it was all very romantic. When they got to their table Camila was relieved to see AJ. Dolph, Kaitlyn and Sheamus already there, all 3 girls have been spending so much time with their respective boyfriends that it's been a while since they had girl time. The men went off to talk to other Superstars leaving the girls chatting about what they'd been up to. They were soon joined by Matt and were all talking and drinking when she heard Matt exclaim

"Oh hey Summer and Johnny!" Camila turned her head and was almost blinded by Summer's sparkly strapless gold dress, that along with her long blond hair made her resemble a gold disco ball. Camila felt a pang of jealousy, she wish she could pull off a skin tight dress like that but nope she had to settle for more loose fitting dresses so her gut wasn't so obvious. Camila locked eyes with Johnny but quickly looked away. A month had passed since the last time they spoke and there was still pain and resentment between them. Camila thought that being with Antonio would help her get over Johnny but a month had passed and he was still the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last thing she thought of before going to sleep. He was buried so deep in her heart and her mind she feared she would never get over him.

"Is this you guys table too" AJ asked bringing Camila back to reality.

"Yup! Looks like this is the cool kids table" Summer replied as her and Johnny took a seat directly in front of Camila. Camila could feel Johnny's eyes bearing into her skin she started fidgeting with her napkin, she could the heat in his stare and it was driving her crazy. Just then the boys arrived Antonio sat down next to Camila and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"I brought you a refill" he said handing her a vodka tonic. Camila quickly downed the drink

"Whoa slow down there honey" Camila just smiled at him

"I'm gonna go get another drink" Camila got up quickly making her way to the bar.

"Vodka tonic please" she asked the bartender

"Trying to get drunk? I hope it's not because of me"

Camila sucked her teeth and turned around to find Johnny standing behind her. A cocky grin adorning his face.

"Get over yourself Johnny. You know I love me an open bar this has nothing to do with you" Camila said taking her drink, she started to walk away but Johnny grabbed her wrist

"Save a dance for me" he whispered into her ear

"In your dreams" she said slipping out of his grasp and making her way back to the table.

Johnny stared at Camila as she walked away. She looked beautiful tonight. He'd barely seen her in the past month and he missed her now more than ever. _When did it all get so messed up_ Johnny thought as he sipped on his whiskey sour.

Food and drinks were flowing as the night progressed. It was safe to assume that almost everyone in the party was tipsy. Camila was on her 5th vodka tonic and was feeling a nice buzz as she danced with William Regal. The Brit had always been kind to Camila and she'd developed a good friendship with her older colleague.

"Summer my darling!" he exclaimed at the tall blonde who was dancing with Johnny near them.

"It's been a while dear. Here Johnny dance with Camila. Sorry but I must dance with this lovely lady" William said letting go of Camila hands and taking Summer's. Camila considered walking away but she didn't want to cause a scene so she accepted Johnny's outstretched hand and he pulled her close to him one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. Camila placed her free hand on his shoulder and the two swayed to the slow romantic tune.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered his breath tickling her ear.

"Don't start" she warned him

"What? I'm just saying the truth"

Camila sighed she wasn't in the mood to get into it with Johnny. She just wanted the song to end already. Memories rushed in at the feel of his body pressed against hers, his scent was hypnotizing her, he smelled like irish spring soap and a scent that was unique to him. He smelled like her Johnny. _"Jesus Christ am I ever going to get over this guy"_ she thought. To her relief the song ended and Camila broke their embrace and went to the bar. She really needed another drink.

Later on that night Johnny stood by the bar his eyes on the dance floor. He watched as Antonio twirled Camila, a smile lit up her face and she threw her head back in laughter. Her cheeks were flushed probably from all the alcohol she'd consumed. Johnny couldn't help but smile watching her. Her laughter had always been so contagious. Johnny was so enthralled by Camila he didn't even notice someone standing next to him until they nudged him on the shoulder.

"So Antonio and that Camila chick huh?" Johnny turned to see Mike aka The Miz standing next to him.

"What?"

"Yeah I'm surprised too I never really pegged him as a chubby chaser."

Johnny glared at Mike "Watch it man" warning him.

"What? It's true! He had a beautiful girl like Aksana and he dumps her and moves on to Miss Piggy over there. What an idiot!"

Johnny's fist connected with Mike's jaw knocking him on his ass. Johnny hadn't even thought about it. Once he heard those cruel words about Camila come out of Mike's mouth rage blinded him causing him to punch Mike in the face. Whatever, the douchebag deserved it. Mike's fiancé Maryse ran over helping him up.

"Dude what the fuck!" he exclaimed rubbing his jaw.

"I told you to watch your mouth asshole! That's my friend you're talking about" Johnny retorted a small crowd forming around them.

"Nothing to see here people everything is all right" Mayrese said everyone went back to their own business, luckily not to many people had seen the altercation.

"Whatever fuck you man. Let's go honey" Mike said walking away with his fiancé.

Johnny downed the rest of his drink quickly asking for another one.

"Oh my fucking god Camila you are not going to believe what I just witnessed!" Kaitlyn ran up to Camila who walking out of bathroom drink in hand.

Camila almost spilled her drink as Kaitlyn dragged her to the veranda where they were alone.

"Meh! I almost spilled my drink" Camila slurred

"Forget the drink I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" Camila was curious now.

"Ok so I was standing around minding my own business when I overhear Mike and Johnny talking and Mike is being an asshole calling Cesaro a chubby chaser for being with you and then he called you Miss Piggy and Johnny punched him right in the face knocking Mike on his ass"

Camila stared at her. Her stomach dropped and she felt herself sobering up a little.

"Wait. What?"

"Girl you heard me. Mike was dissing you and Johnny clocked him right in the face. Finally someone did it. Mike is such an asshole." Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

Camila could hardly believe what she was hearing. It hurt hearing what Mike had said about her. _Miss Piggy?_ _Who else saw her that way?_ She wondered.

"You know I have to ask. Is there something going on between you and Johnny? I mean not only did he punch Mike for talking shit about you but the way he was staring at you well it's kinda hard not to notice"

Camila sighed. Kaitlyn and her had grown really close; she didn't want to lie to her.

"Something did happen. A while ago, it's over now but it's been hard"

"Oh my god now you have to tell me everything!" Kaitlyn gasped.

"It's a really long story; I'll tell you all of it one day I promise. I have to go though"

Camila walked back into the ballroom looking for Johnny before Kaitlyn could say another word. Camila searched everywhere before finding Johnny in a secluded part outside of the venue sitting on the floor his head down. Camila sat next to Johnny who finally looked up.

"Hi" she whispered

"Camila! Hi" he said sitting up straight.

"I've been looking everywhere for you"

"You have?" he asked surprised that she was willingly talking to him.

"I uh I heard what happened with Mike. You didn't have to do that" she said looking down at her shoes. Johnny turned gently turned her face towards him looking into her brown eyes.

"Hey Mike is a prick. He shouldn't have said those things about you. He had is coming" he said softly. Camila lowered her eyes she was so embarrassed. Who knew what other terrible things people said behind her back just because she wasn't skinny.

"Uhm well thanks I guess. I should go. Antonio's probably looking for me" she said getting up. Johnny got up too and grabbed her wrist softly.

"Don't go. Dance with me"

"There's no music here"

"It doesn't matter. Please?" he begged.

Camila looked into his blue eyes, quickly falling under their spell. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but she couldn't resist him. Camila wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her towards him until they were chest to chest. Even in heels Camila was a lot shorter than him. She was resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She sighed as they swayed, his scent filling her nostrils; his body heat warming her to her very core. Camila felt like she was at home safe in his arms. She wished the circumstances were different but Johnny and she had hurt each other too much. A lot of healing would have to be done before they could ever be together. Camila felt a single tear roll down her cheek wishing things had been different. Johnny pulled away slightly, lifting her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. Johnny wiped the tear away with his thumb Camila closed her eyes at the feel of his thumb rubbing her cheek. Johnny placed a light kiss where her tear had fallen. Camila's eyes fluttered open and found herself enthralled again by Johnny's eyes. He bowed his head down taking her lips with his. Camila's eyes closed and she ran her hands through his hair deepening the kiss. Johnny pried her lips open then he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Camila moaned and sucked on his tongue making the kiss deeper and deeper.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Camila and Johnny pulled away from each other to find a bewildered Summer Rae glaring at them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry i took so long to update! I was blocked. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

Words Chapter 12

"_So you're the girl Johnny can't seem to shake? Really? Thought you'd be prettier" Summer snarled_

"_Summer look" Johhny started_

"_Oh save it Johnny. I always knew there was someone else I just didn't think it be this fat loser"_

_Camila winced at Summer's cruel words but didn't say anything. She deserved whatever Summer dished at her, she had been caught kissing her boyfriend after all. _

"_Watch it Summer" Johnny said glaring at the tall blonde._

"_I don't really care what happened in the past between you two in the past but it's over now. You're with me now Johnny whether you like it or not you're stuck with me."_

"_Oh please Summer we are no good together and you now that. Please stop pretending like you care"_

"_Yeah well I refuse to be embarrassed if people find out that you left me for porky the pig over there! Besides I'm sure Mr. McMahon would love to hear how you've secretly been banging the help"_

"_Wow are you really that vindictive?"_

"_Oh honey you have no idea what I'm capable of when I'm angry. Stay away from my boyfriend you bitch!" Summer glared at Camila before dragging Johnny away with her._

Camila laid in her hotel room that night memories of that night keeping her from falling asleep. 2 weeks had passed since the incident with Summer Rae but it still managed to keep Camila up at night. She got up from the bed and walked outside to the balcony careful not to wake Antonio who lay beside her sleeping. Camila welcomed the fresh Philadelphia air, it was the night before Money in the Bank and they were all in Philadelphia excited about the upcoming pay-per-view.

Camila plopped down on onto the chair her hands wrapped around her legs taking in the city view.

"Hey there stranger"

Camila almost fell off her chair she was so startled by the husky voice she heard in the night air. Camila looked around to see where the voice came from before her eyes landed on a figure standing on the balcony about 3 feet away from her own.

"Johnny Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack! Camila said her hand over her fast beating heart.

"Looks like I've made a habit of scaring you" he laughed

"Yeah and that shit needs to stop, keep that up and I won't even make it to 30!"

"I'm sorry babe, not my fault you're easily scared!" Johnny continued laughing

"Keep laughing asshole. I'm gonna get you one day!"

"Yeah we'll see about that babe" Johnny said looking into her eyes. The air suddenly became thick with tension as the two continued to stare at each other neither really knowing what to say. Finally Camila cleared her through and broke their gaze.

"I uh didn't know you were in the room next to mine" Camila said wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Neither did I. I'm pleasantly surprised though. Haven't seen you in a while, missed you" Johnny said quietly looking down at the floor nervously shuffling his feet before looking up into Camila's brown eyes.

"Johnny don't" she said her chest tightening he looked like a sad puppy and it was killing her.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. What are you doing out here so late at night anyways" he asked changing the subject.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah me neither" he said leaning forward on the balcony railing.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Camila asked referring to the Money in the Bank PPV.

"A little bit" he laughed "Philly crowds can be tough I just hope I won't get booed out the arena"

Camila smiled at his confession. Johnny always gave off the cocky I'm better than everyone vibe but she knew him and he got insecure sometimes too, especially when it came to wrestling.

"Don't worry you'll be great. The crowd is going to love you and you guys are going to put on an awesome show" Camila said leaning forward on the railing too so they weren't so far apart.

"Yeah you think so?"

"No I know so plus who cares if they cheer or boo you as long as you get a reaction, now stop being such a poop head!" Camila said. This caused both of them to erupt in laughter covering their mouths with their hands so as not to wake up Summer and Antonio.

"I don't think I've been called a poop head since like the 3rd grade" Johnny said still laughing.

"God we are so immature for finding that so funny though" Camila said shaking her head.

"Thanks I needed that a good laugh. I really need to stop being so obsessed with what others think of me"

Camila remained silent averting his gaze, him caring too much about what others think is what drove them apart in the first place and it still hurt to think about it.

"I'm sorry" Johnny said knowing exactly what she was going through her mind.

"Uhm I should probably go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight Johnny" Camila said before quickly entering her bedroom and locking the balcony door.

Johnny sighed and remained in the balcony a little longer thinking about the ombre haired girl he couldn't get out his head before he too went to bed.

"I don't understand the problem!" Antonio yelled at Camila

"I'm just not ready okay!" Camila yelled back.

"Were in New York your family is like 30 minutes away from here why can't I go with you?!"

"Look I'm just not ready for you to meet my family why is this such a big deal!" Camila sighed so over her conversation with Antonio who was adamant about meeting her family but Camila didn't want him to yet. They were all in Brooklyn for Monday Night Raw and Camila planned on going home that night. Camila turned to leave the hotel room but Antonio grabbed her roughly pulling her against him his fingers digging into her wrist.

"Ouch let me go Antonio you're hurting me"

"You're not really going to go see your family are you? You're meeting up with that other guy aren't you?" he accused.

"What are you talking about? I told you I don't talk to him anymore. It's done!" Camila said defending herself. Antonio knew about she was struggling to get over someone else; he just didn't know the guy was Johnny. Camila really was trying hard to fall for Antonio but she just couldn't, he'd noticed this and was becoming impatient with her and kind of mean to be honest.

"I don't believe you!" he sneered tightening his hold on her wrist making Camila cry out in pain.

"Let me go you're hurting me!" He gave her wrist one last hard squeeze before roughly letting go, Camila fell to the floor from the impact looking up at him terrified at the cold look in his eyes. She quickly got up rubbing her wrist which was throbbing in pain.

"If you think for one second that I am going to let you make a fool of me you are mistaken. I've been very nice and patient with you but not anymore. You aren't going anywhere" he hissed at her blocking the door way.

Camila didn't know what to do so she just stared at him shocked by the way he was acting.

"I promised my mother I would stop by and say hello. Now get out of my way" she sneered.

"Unless I'm with you, you aren't going anywhere from now on. I don't trust you"

"I don't give a shit. Now get out of my way" Camila said trying to pull him away from the door. Antonio grabbed her arm twisting it behind Camila's back the pushed her up against the wall. Camila felt the cold hotel wall on her cheek she tried to pry away from his hold but he was a lot stronger than her.

"I said you're not going anywhere" he hissed.

"Antonio please stop you're really hurting me" Camila cried tears stinging her cheeks.

Antonio released the hold he had on her Camila turned around and stared at a remorseful looking Antonio.

"I… I'm sorry. Go see your family" he stammered avoiding making eye contact with her.

Camila quickly grabbed her purse and got out of the room.


End file.
